I promise I'll do everything I can
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: Crowley starts to have a breakdown until Sam reassures him with a deal.


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was driving the man nuts, how much longer could he take being here, alone in the dark? The former king of hell stared at the table in front of him, nothing better to do. He's tried to sleep but he would just wake up with a killer pain in his neck, that or one of the Winchesters slamming them hands on the table to startle him awake. The silence of the room brought a ringing in his ears, it was maddening. How much longer? How much longer much I sit here and suffer? Crowley thought to himself, not just physical but mental? Sam's already seen the side of him, he's tried so hard to hide from watching eyes, he knows and he can't erase that from the bigger Winchesters mind. He bite on his chapped lips, numb from the beating that Kevin had given him. Was none of his followers even looking for him of have they all betrayed him for that bitch, Abbadon? Oh, how when he gets out of here, there will be hell to pay. He was their king. He deserved their loyalty and for them to give up on him just like that? He wouldn't stand for such disloyalty! The sound of the bookcase door opening snaps him back to reality and lifts his head to see no other then the tallest of the Winchesters. "Ah, what do I hold the pleasure?" He asks, Sam stops only a few feet from him. He knew what he wanted, names but it didn't mean he wasn't going to tease the hell out of him when he got the chance. Sam doesn't speak, just sits down a scrap of paper and yet another crayon, blue this time. He faintly remembers trying to stab Dean with a pencil the first time they tried to get him to write a list which was the reason they started making him wrote with the colored wax. He sits back in his chair, not amused by the others silence, "oh Moose, don't be that way. I do enjoy our chats." "Just write the names, Crowley. I'm not on the mood for your stubbornness today." Sam spit out, the demon raises a brow. "So what's got your panties in a bunch?" Sam doesn't answer, just leans on the table. "Trouble in paradise with you and Nancy?" Meaning, you and Dean. He was too weak to come up with wiser come-backs. "Just shut up and write the names, Crowley." His voice was hard as stone, the human wasn't in a playful mood. Which got the King of Hell nosy in what pissed the other off, well he couldn't care less but being locked up for days, nothing to do on end. You'd listen to just about anything or anyone. "You can't just keep making demands with me, I expect something in return." Crowley told him, "Make a deal and I will." The already angered man pushes away from the table, letting out a breath of frustration. "Dammit, no deals!" Sam shouted, he flips the table to the side of the room, the loud noise echoing throughout the room. Crowley didn't flinch from action, he just kept his eyes on the other as he fumes. Sam leans down to him, inches away from his face. "How about this, write the names and we keep you from Abbadon?" "Like I need your protection from the likes of her." "You seemed like you needed it back in the church." He counters, he jingles the chain that was connected to the cuffs around his wrists. "You can't do much with these on."Crowley looks from the demon cuffs back up to Sam, as much as he hated to admit it. Sam was right. He couldn't do much of anything with these blasted things on so he couldn't protect himself against the red headed woman. He let his breath out his nose and slumps back in his chair in defeat. Sam pulls away to go set the table back up right and pulls it back over to the demon. Placing the paper and crayon back in front of him. "Write." "And I don't get anything in return?" Crowley replies in a snooty tone. "You get to live." "And how exactly can I hold you to that?" Crowley narrows his eyes at him, "You and your brother aren't really experts on staying alive and how do I know that whenever this is said and done that you two don't just kill me off if I even survive? Huh?" He scoffs, letting his shoulders drop. "We're not even friends, Moose. I'm not stupid, my intel is the only thing keeping me alive. I'm not going to give it all to you." Sam leans on the table, staring down at the blank paper, probably thinking on how to get the demon to give up some names. He taps the table before standing up. "How about this, after all this is over. I promise we won't kill you, you're free to go." Sam offers. "Don't lie to me," Crowley hisses, "I'm a demon not stupid, even if you would, your brother won't allow it." Anger blooms in his chest, "Once you're done with me, you'll snuff my light out. Either you or Dean." "We won't, you have my word." Crowley just laughs sadly, rubbing his neck because he was frustrated and just so tired. "Oh yeah, your word huh? That has me sold, where do I sign to seal the deal?" Crowley taunts him, "Like I said Moose, why the hell should I believe you?" He lets out a shaky breath he been holding in. "I don't want to be locked in here every day only to be killed, the last thing I see are these walls of isolation!" He shouts, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The room then fills with silence as the two glare at each other. This was the second time he had let himself go too far in front of Winchester, his human side seeking to be comforted, loved and to live. "I'll tell Dean," "No...promise me." Crowley tells him, "Promise me, you won't kill me and protect me until this is over." "I promise Crowley but only if you do what we ask," He pushes the paper closer him, "Write some names and Ill talk to Dean." "Is that a deal?" Sam nods, "Then seal it." Sam raises a brow at him confused before it hits him what Crowley was asking him to do. He steps back from him shaking his head. "No Crowley, I'm not kissing you." Crowley simply shakes his shoulders. "No kiss, no deal." He pushing the paper away before looking back up to the man, "no names." "Why are you being so stubborn Crowley?" "If you seal the deal with a kiss then I'll give you what you want," He smirks, "Am I really the one being stubborn here?" Sam releases the breath he'd been holding, staring down at the surface for the table. Damnit Crowley, why couldn't he just accept the deal? "You have my word," He snaps at him, "You just want to humiliate me." "No kiss, no deal." He repeated. Sam lowers his gaze down to the table, breathing out through his nose. He just knew the man had to be stubborn about this, Crowley gave a smirk. "I promise I don't have coodies." "Fine," He finally spits out, leaning off the table. Crowley raises an eyebrow, more surprised then anything. "But no word to Dean about...this." "My lips are sealed." Crowley says amusingly, Sam walks around the table to the demons side. His insides nervous as hell, how bad can it be? One kiss and that was it right? Sam leans down to the chain down man, inches apart and stares into the others eyes. Every part of his mind screams at him, bad idea, bad idea but he doesn't pull away. He glances down at the demons lips, chapped from the neglect or from him licking them too much, Sam couldn't really tell. "Going to take all day, Moose?" "Shut up, Crowley." He snaps, looking up from his lips. He never kissed a man before, this experience was completely new to him and to add to it, it was Crowley of all people. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea. He lets out a shaky breath into Crowley's face, who just closes his eyes. Hesitantly, he leans forward to press his lips to his firmly. Crowley...Crowley was surprisingly warm, Sam thought. His brows furrows as his eyes were closed tightly. No way he was going to look at him as he did this. He could never live the shame down. Crowley smirks into the kiss, he could senses the others discomfort and took pleasure in it. His chained hands reach up and grip the young Winchesters neck, like he'd do in any other deal. Sam made a noise for him to let go so he could pull away but the demon only pulled him closer, tongue brushing his bottom lip. Sam gasps, breaking the kiss and pulling away from the man. He stares down at the demon with a heated stare. "What? Little tongue never hurt anyone." Crowley teases the other, smiling at his small victory but the victory was lived short when he was forced back against his chair by a hand holding his shoulder firmly. He went silent as Sam brought his free hand back up to his chin to hold his head still. "Neither can being quiet for a change." He tells him, Crowley leans back out of his touch. He senses a tone in his voice and he didn't like it, wasn't the kind of reaction he was hoping to get out of the man. Seeing that the man was remaining silent, Sam continued. "That day, back in the church-" "Don't bring that up again," Crowley cuts him off, countless times Sam's tried to talk about the incident, Crowley's little meltdown but the demon always refused to talk about it. Sam didn't let up this time, leaning closer into his space. "That was human, not demon." "Shut up, Sam." "The human you is still in there somewhere " "ENOUGH!" Crowley shouts, the outburst doesn't make Sam flinch. He leans back up to sit on the table, arms cross. "Whatever idea running through your fucking head, drop it!" He clearly pissed the demon off, which was what he was aiming for. "You want to feel safe and loved." Crowley snaps his eyes to him, "You're just as scared as the rest of us are about this." "What do you want from me, Sam?" He asks in defeat, the said man stands up and pushes the blank paper towards him. Crowley sighs, picking up the crayon and starts writing name after name. The kid had broken him, was what he thought, made him weak in the mind. Once he made a decent list, he shoves it back to the other who picks it up and shoves the paper into his pocket. Sam looks back to Crowley, "Now leave me to sulk." You ruined me, Sam. "I promise I'll do everything I can to help you," Sam tells him, patting his back. Crowley watches him leave, door closing and lights dimming once again, Leaving the broken demon to wallow in what sanity he has left. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
